This invention relates to a log splitting attachment for removable attachment to and support by the drawbar of a hydraulically equipped tractor.
While many forms of log splitters have heretofore been proposed for attachment to tractors, such as those represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. to Spanenberg 3,280,864, Bles 3,319,675, Worthington 3,760,854, and Guy 3,780,779, such devices have not been entirely satisfactory in that the controls therefor are usually mounted on the tractor so as not to be readily accessible to the operator, and the logs are not immovably supported on and retained by the supporting frame and are frequently dislodged therefrom during the splitting operation.